Internal pressure of lithium-ion battery cells, for example, should be kept within safe operating limits at all times in order to avoid possibly hazardous situations, such as fire or explosion. Due to the aggressive chemistry within lithium-ion battery cells, however, it is not feasible to implement a pressure monitoring sensor inside the battery cell itself. Therefore, the internal pressure of such battery cells cannot be monitored directly.